21st Century Elf
by Brandy Lebeau
Summary: ON HOLD FOR COMPLETE OVERHAUL Brandy has always had alittle trouble with her powers. And they bring her to the most odds times, places and worlds. Now when on vacations in Austaraila with her best friend she unexpectly takes a detour to...MiddleEarth. Hop
1. what a way to wake up

**Disclaimer**: I own Brandy to a degree and Mimiko, but other then that Tolkien and Xmen/marvel owns it. Though I wish I owned it but alas I don't. So plz enjoy.

**Author Note: **Brandy is basically a younger twin who's a half-sister to Remy Lebeau(Gambit). I know this is a weird thought and concept but it's mine. So I hope you like it.

_**21st-Century Elf**_

Chapter 1: What a Way to Wake Up

All my life I have always felt I was different. Not because I had lost my parents or the fact that I was a mutant and I didn't look the same as everyone else. But because I had 'powers' before I was ten. I could go for two weeks without sleep and then only need a good nights sleep to be fully charged. I could withstand freezing temperatures for long periods of time with only a thin jacket without a problem. And I could walk anywhere and, if I choose not to, leave a footprint or make any sound. I could also walk on snow(much to my delight) and things that wouldn't hold a normal person's weight.

Perfect abilities to help play pranks on my half-brother. So at the age of twelve I got my active powers: kinetic charging. Basically I can fill any non living object with kinetic energy and this object will explode a few seconds after being let go. Or if I don't want it to I can drain the object and the object perfectly fine.

If you still don't get it well then here is another example: picture a hand grenade. Well once you pull that pin and let go you've got a few seconds before it blows. But if you hold on to it and don't let the handle fly up you can put the pin back in and defuse it. This is basically what my power is like.

Well when I turned 30 my active power evolved a little, I could still charge things, but I could now punch a hole in the Universe/time line and travel anywhere. I discovered this once and travelled to a world not even in the same galaxy as Earth. I landed right in the middle of a ceremony of some kind and spent an entire year being revered as a Goddess.

It wasn't so BAD until I was supposed to marry some prince and bear him a son. Well, let's just say. I somehow activated my power in the middle of the wedding. And well . . . I came home in a very pretty but very skimpy wedding dress and ring, but minus one leather trench coat.

So I guess I wasn't too surprised when I went on vacation in Australia with friends that, I ended up in the past . . .

I groaned as I swam out the darkness I had been knocked into. "Oh, God . . . "I muttered as I pushed myself into a sitting position. The world was slightly blurred as I opened my eyes and looked about. My pack was lying beside me, I struggled to my feet and took good a look at my surroundings. I was in a forest, nothing new to me I had been in one before I had been knocked unconscious.

Suddenly something 'felt' wrong this made me nervous. I groped for a deck of cards from my pocket and readied myself for a fight, all the time hoping it was just a deer or something but all the time knowing it's not. The rustling of leaves made my skin prickle, suddenly. I heard the sound of footsteps. As I listened, the footsteps came closer and multiplied. Great with my luck I found a whole pack of something that wants to kill meI thought bitterly as I grabbed my pack and ran.

I ran blindly through the woods, my pursuers screeched and hissed behind and beside me. I veered to right as something wheezed past my head, a crudely fletched arrow imbedded itself in a tree where my head had just been. I glanced behind me, I stumbled slightly in shock as I saw what was chasing me.

Their eyes were full of hate and blood thirst from their repulsive faces. Blood and spit dribbled down its face. Several of them had cross-bows and swords. There were six of the repulsive creatures.

I charged a card and threw it at the closest one. The card hit it square in the chest, sending it flying back, then back to running again. The sound of rushing water filled my ears. I ran straight toward the sound.

I yelped in surprise as my foot caught a branch and I slammed into the ground. Then rolled uncontrollably down a slope and off a rocky cliff, and into the water. The water was icy cold as I was pulled down and a searing pain shot through my arm as I hit it against a rock. I got swept further down the river and was pulled under, frightened, I opened my eyes. I was ten feet down, panicking, I tied to swim up but pain skittered up my arm. Oh no! It felt like my lungs would burst as I tried to kick against something to help me surface. After what felt like hours, I surfaced. Gasping, I screamed "Help! Someone, help!"

I managed to stay a float until I was washed ashore. With a weary look about I was swept up by darkness.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X

Legolas Greenleaf hummed softly to himself as he walked down to the river. He needed time to think, the council was in a month and he was bored. Estel wasn't here and his father bothering him about getting a wife(again).

He walked along the bank, skipping stone across the water.Maybe if I convince Father I've found someone then maybe he'll leave me alone for a couple centuries, he thought dryly as rounded the bend in the river. He came to a halt when he realized how far he was down the river.

"I really shouldn't go for a walk when I'm trying to decide something, "he muttered I always end up four leagues from where I'm staying, he thought dryly as he sat on a boulder. Sighing, he looked about. An odd shape log caught his eye. Curious, he went to see what it was.

Xx X x X x X x X

I gasped in pain as I regained consciousness. My arm throbbed in pain as I rolled onto my back and stared up at the bluer then blue sky.

The faint sound of footsteps made me tense,Oh shit!. Suddenly a shadow fell over me, with a sweep of my foot I kicked the shadow's feet out from under it. I didn't let it recover, grabbed the knife from their belt and held it to their throat."Move and I'll slit your throat!"I growled as my ruby coloured eyes glared into their's.

I was surprised to find crystal blue ones staring back. My eyes quickly took in his face. The man appeared human but something about him made him feel different.

"Who are you?"I asked hoarsely.

"An elf from Mirkwood," he stated icily.

I frowned,"'An elf'?"

"Yes."

I tensed, and backed away backed away quickly, getting to my feet. As I did, I tossed the knife to the side and side, "I'm sorry for my reaction." Then holding my arm close to my chest I turned and walked (well limped would be the better word)away. I came to stop when he spoke.

"I you're looking for help, Rivendell is that way," he said pointing in the opposite way. I turned to face him.

"What makes you think I need help?" I said with an arched brow.

"Well, you're soaking wet and I found you unconscious," he pointed out as he got to his feet and picked up his knife and sheathed it.

"Well, I'm awake now," I stated and slowly walked back toward him. "Where the hell am I?" I muttered to myself looking about for a recognizable landmark, but there were none to be seen.

"Four leagues from Rivendell," he answered smiling, I glanced at him and gave him a look.

"That helps," I said sarcastically as I sat down a boulder gingerly. Sighing, I pushed my fire coloured hair out of my face.

"You are a stranger to this land, then?" he inquired as he came closer to me.

"Yeah," I remarked absently.

"I'm Legolas," he stated with a smile. I gave him a look.

"Your name is Legolas?"I said with amusement as I tried not to laugh out loud. "That is an unusual name," I remarked with a stifled laugh. He stared at me, his eyes flashed as anger simmered just below the surface.

"I'm sorry its just I'm going through a lot at the moment," I said wearily as I let my head fall into my hand. I stayed like that for a while before really looking at my surroundings.

Nothing looked familiar to me the trees were bigger then anything I've seen, and the river was crystal clear and cleaner then purified bottled water. And to top it off I didn't know where the hell I was. Suddenly things got a little fuzzy and I became REALLY dizzy. I felt myself falling off the boulder I was perched on. Legolas must be really quick because I was suddenly in his arms being carried somewhere, I looked up at him in confusion.

"I'm taking you to Rivendell," he said quietly. He must've been stronger then he looked because he easily carried me up the river then up a steep and rocky path.

"You really don't have to carry me," I argued but I voice was tired even to my ears.

"Do you always argue with people who try to help you?"he asked with a frown.

"Yes," I growled stubbornly and tried to get out of his arms. I yelped as I move my arm the wrong way and pain shot through it.

"Are you all right?" he asked worried as he set me on the ground. My eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to ward off the throbbing pain.

"I'm fine," I ground out but he didn't listen as he swiftly pulled off my trench coat and a saw my arm. It was sickly angled in the wrong direction. I looked at it for second then closed my eyes in an effort to prevent myself from being physically ill.

"Your fine? Then tell me why you wince so when I touch your arm, mellon nin," he asked in annoyance as took off his cloak and cut it into strips then found some straight foot long sticks.

"It's just bruised," I replied around a wince. Legolas gave me a look then continued to set my arm. With a swift pull he set my arm, I almost screamed in pain as he straightened it but I managed to stifle it to a yelp. His hands were gentle as he splinted my arm and wrapped it with strips of his cloak.

"You would risk your health for your pride?"he asked with a frown, as he tied the cloth together. I glared at him.

"Yes," I said stubbornly. Legolas gave me a look. "Forgive me, if I'm not the type of girl that always needs a big strong guy to look out for her," I said sarcastically. He frowned at me.

"This will have to do until we get to Rivendell," he muttered as he picked me up again and began to walk again. I felt too dazed and too tried to try arguing with him about him letting me walk. I felt myself drifting off. Those two weeks of no sleep were catching up with me. How I'm I going to explain this to Remy when I get back? was the last thought that ran through my head before slipping into the peaceful arms of sleep.

Xx X x X x X x X

A/N: Plz review.** Threatens** I sic Legolas on you.** pauses and thinks for a moment Or** if you prefer you could review and I sic Legolas on or any other drool worthy male **smirks **Please?!?!?


	2. elves?

**Disclaimer:**

**BL:** I created a void to hold all my characters when they are not in the story.

**Aragorn**: _walks in_ Though I'm not in the story yet mutters

**Bl**: You're with the hobbits. And do you expect me to let you get cozy with Arwen the first few pages into the story?

**Aragorn**:_thinks for a moment then nods_

**Bl**: Idiot _shakes her head_ I own Brandy to a degree

**Brandy**: Only because you wondered what it would be like to make Gambit a girl so you came up with me _grumbles_

**Bl:** yeah but it worked didn't it, anyway I own Mimiko she was fashioned after Jubilee in the scene that she is Asian but that's all. _frowns_ I think....

**Legolas**: and she's the author!_shakes his head in disgust_

**Author note: **I have rewrote this story the total of three times including typing. The first time I was up to sixty some pages back to back before I thought the story was going no where so I rewrote it. I am now up to about fifty-seven pages and as I'm typing it into my computer I'm improving it. So it may take a while until another up date. Oh and the elvish is not fully translated.

"_French_"

"**Elvish"**

So plz enjoy what I have posted today.

Chapter 2: Elves?

Legolas looked down at the unusual woman. She looked like an elf, (she had the reflexes and grace of one) but her eyes were an unnatural red on black. And he'd never seen an elf with such vividly coloured hair, or with such unusual clothes.

Shaking his head, he looked ahead, trying to keep his mind on where he was going instead of on the strange woman. But much to his annoyance he kept on looking down at her. Her eyes were open in peacefully sleep she looked like a--. He cut off the rest of that thought as he focussed on his path.

He shifted his grip on her, but the pack she wore was getting in the way. Sighing, he set her down for a moment as he took it off, shouldering it he picked her up and started to walk again. One of the border patrols can't be very far awayhe thought as he took another well-used trail.

"**Daro!Halt**!,"a voice suddenly called out. Legolas looked up at the tree where the challenge came from. "**Man le? Mas thelich baded? Who are you? Where do you intend to go?**" the voice demanded.

"**It is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and I bring an injured woman to Rivendell **,"Legolas shouted back.

"**Im naer, hîr nín I'm sorry, my lord. I did not realize it was you**," the patrol guard stuttered.

"**Think nothing of it**," he shouted back but just as he did two elves jumped down for the tree, one had dark brown hair and the other white blonde.

"**What seems to ail her?**"the dark haired elf asked as he walked closer. He removed his satchel of supplies from his shoulder and looked at her in surprise. "**What happened to her eyes?**"he asked in shock.

"**Her eyes are of no matter. Her broken arm on the other hand is**," he all but snapped. "I found her unconscious by the river soaking wet with a broken arm!" he glared at the Guard, "**you will heal her and I will worry about her eyes after**."

The guard nodded and quickly checked her arm. "**Her arm is properly set and bound, but she is suffering from shock and lack of sleep. She needs rest in order to heal fully**," the dark-haired elf stated after he checked her over.

"**Good**,"Legolas shifted her in his arms and proceeded to walk the rest of the way to Rivendell.

The Guard shook his head in amusement, the prince liked the woman he could tell. Time will tell if he was right but what's time to an immortal elf? Infinity.

Xx X x X x X x X

Where was she? She was suppose to be here. I ran down the crumbling stone steps two at a time. "Mimiko!"I shout as I come out behind an ivy-covered stone wall. I can't find her! She was suppose to stay close!

flash

I'm walking into an over grown garden the lilies and roses were growing in huge masses as I walked closer to the ivy-covered statue of an armoured woman. The statue is of a woman with long flowing hair. She is holding a sword and bo-staff, and a shield is at her feet. The woman looked a lot like ME. I stared at it in shock. I walked closer. I feel as though I'm sleepwalking. I can't stop myself as I stop a foot in front of it and reach out and lightly touch the shield of the long gone warrior. As I touched the shield, the inscription began to glow a fiery blue. I gasped in surprise as the fire crept over my body and my skin tingled.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm, "Brandy! Stop it! Let go!" Mimiko's panicked voice shouted at me as my blue fire engulfed her too. The fear in her eyes jolted me out of my daze I tried to stop it but I was too late, then everything went black.

flash

I bolted up right and looked wildly about, my breath coming in gasps. I let my head fall into my hands. Was it a dream? No, it had happened, I wasn't in Australia any more and I was alone again in a world I had no clue about. I stayed like that for a moment before the faint sound of breathing reached my ears.

My head jerked up and I looked about the room I was in. It was sparsely furnished. It only had a bed two chairs (one of which was occupied) and a little table. The only window was letting in the early morning light, the singing of birds could be heard. I looked over at the only other person in the room, it was the guy who had found me, Legolas?

He was asleep in his chair and his eyes were open?! I moved forward a little and stared at him, suddenly he blinked. I jumped back in surprise and so did he, his chair tipped back and he landed on his back with a distinct thump. I snickered. He glared at me as got to his feet.

"What? It was funny," I said smirking. He glared at me again. I shrugged. "You shouldn't sleep in chairs they give you sore muscles afterwards," I pointed out, then added with a chuckle, "and they're not safe."

"Glad to see you're happy," he muttered then left. I watched him leave curiously wondering what he was doing. I began to fiddle with my necklace then stopped myself. I usually played with my necklace when I was nervous or bored. It was a habit that tended to annoy others. I usually tried to stop myself from doing it.

The sound of light foot steps jerked me from my habit. He must have gone and got someone instead of leaving because I had annoyed him as I thought he had. When they entered my little room there was two others, male and female, with him, both were dark haired and there was a close resembles between them. Both smiled warmly at me as they moved closer to the bed I was in.

"How do you feel?" the dark-haired man asked. I stared at him for a moment before replying.

"I feel well, "I shakily ran a hand through my air. All the time asking myself where I was? My arm was bound and in a sling, it throbbed, but that was normal for a freshly broken forearm.

"You are probably wondering who we are," the dark haired female said with a little smile. I nodded. "I' am Arwen Undomiel and this is my father Lord Elrond Peredhil of Rivendell,"she said gesturing to the dark haired elf.

I blinked and hastily did a bow from where I was sitting. "It is honor to meet you both, uh, my name is Brandy Lebeau," I said quietly. Arwen frowned.

"Where is your homeland? Your accent is not familiar to me,"she asked curiously.

My brain was in over drive. Should I tell them the truth? Would they think I was crazy? Probably. But if I don't tell them how I get home? I groaned inwardly, I should tell them, they might be able to help me get home.

"New Orleans," I replied truthfully. "It's a long, long way from here,"I added in a half truth.

"Where in Middle-Earth is New Orleans?" Legolas asked with a frowning.I contemplated telling them where exactly I came from. My secretive nature won out.

"It's little place way up north," I replied keeping my face blank. All three elves looked at me.

"How is it you got here?"the elf lord asked with an arched brow.

"I was travelling with a friend and we got separated," I replied vaguely.

"You were travelling with someone?"he inquired. I nodded. "How did you defend yourself, I saw no weapons on you?"

"Well, the first thing you have to know about me is I'm not all I appear to be," I replied, Legolas gave a very un-elf like a snort. Arwen and Lord Elrond glared at him, Legolas blushed a light pink. Smirking, I continued, "I have special powers...." I looked at them, "that only I have control of. Most of the time it is past down by blood through the male, but some times it just appears for no reason."

"I have never heard of such a thing,"Lord Elrond remarked calmly.

"Probably not for where I live is very isolated from the rest of the world," I replied.

There was silence for a long moment as they absorbed this news. Arwen was the first to respond, "you said you had powers," she peered at me with interest, "What are they?" I smiled, I knew this question would come up.

"I can basically fill any non living object with kinetic energy and it will explode a few seconds after being let go," I got blank looks back. "It's better if I show you," I stated dryly as I looked about for something to charge.

I noticed a piece of parchment on my side table grabbing it I ripped a small piece off and charged it. It erupted in blue flame and hummed loudly. I stared at it intently then let it flutter to the ground, it lay there flickering for a few seconds before exploding with a crack. Making everyone but me jump in surprise.

"But that does not explain why you are of elven descent,"Legolas stated with a frown. I blinked.

"Of what?" I said in confusion.

"You are an elf by at least half," he remarked looking me up and down.

I looked at Arwen, "What's he talkin' about?"I asked her totally lost. Suddenly my brain realized he said I was an elf, then I burst out laughing, "You can't be serious! They just don't exist!"I remarked through a laugh.

All three looked extremely offended, I quickly sobered, "I'm sorry . . . elves are fairy tales and legends where I come from," I explained. "Besides I'm hardly elf size,"I added holding my hand at about four feet.

"But you are exactly what an elf is suppose to look like. Everything except your eyes,"Arwen replied. "All of us in this room,"she motioned to her father and Legolas, "are elves."

A/N: Review or no new chapter **threatens.** I need reviews they're the only way I know people like my story. Plz!!!!!!!


	3. Frustrations and Fights

**Disclaimer: **

**BL:** I don't own any of The Lord of The Ring or Marvel characters. Though I do borrow them from time to time.

**Legolas**: _covered in what looked like mud_

**BL**: _looks at him_Uh...

**Legolas**: _grumbles and walks of to the river _

**Brandy, Aragorn, and Boromir**:_ smiling_

**BL**: _looks at them_ Do I even want to guess why he's covered in mud?

**Brandy**: nope _grins_

**Boromir**: I don't think you want to guess what he's covered in _snickers_

"_French_"

"**Elvish"**

So plz enjoy what I have posted today.

_**Chapter three: Frustrations and Fights**_

I stared at them for a moment trying to absorb this. That's when I noticed that all of them had pointed ears like my own. I tried to figure out why, but I couldn't. I caught myself playing with my necklace I forced myself to stop and put my hands in my lap.

"Could you tell us who your parents are?" Lord Elrond asked calmly. "It may give some explanation as to why you are of elven decent," he continued in the same calm tone.

I thought for a moment about the impossibly of it. When I actually thought of my parents. I had met my father, but I never knew my mother, she left me with my grand-father and I never heard from her again. All she left me was her necklace.

"I don't know my parents my grandfather raised me," my voice cracked slightly.

Even though, I've never thought of her or my father very often, their abandonment still managed to hurt me. My feelings must of shown on my face because Arwen's concerned voice punched through my thoughts.

"Lady Brandy? Are you alright?" I nodded and pushed my feelings away like I did with all unwanted emotions (being an Empath I had to do this a lot with other people's emotions pelting me at every waking moment).

"I'm fine,"I replied calmly. "May I ask what you will do with me?" I inquired careful to keep my face blank.

Arwen smiled. "We would like for you to say here. For these are dark times and it is not safe for people to travel the lands alone," the lord of Rivendell explained. "Though I have one question," he added.

"And what would that be?"I asked arching a brow, silently wondering if there were anymore surprises for me.

"Are you loyal to Sauron or the free peoples" he stated. I looked at him in amusement.

"And Sauron is...?" I prompted looking at Legolas and Arwen who looked shocked. "What? New Orleans is very isolated," I lied quickly. Legolas hid a smirk and Arwen's lips twitched.

"Is an evil being that tried to enslave middle-earth,"Elrond said after glaring at Legolas.

"Aah I understand. So do his minions have green skin and look very revolting?"I asked in mock cheerfulness. All three elves nodded. "Ah then that's a yes for 'the free peoples of Middle-Earth',"I replied with a empathic nod.

Elrond blinked and shook his head a little before speaking, "You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish." I nodded my thanks not really trusting myself to speak. "Someone will bring you some clothes to wear well your's dry," he added then with a smile he took his leave. Legolas burst out laughing, I looked at him in confusion.

"Sorry," he muttered then left too. I stared after him in annoyance. Who did he think he was? The prince of Shiba? Leaving me here by myself with a woman- no an elf, that I knew nothing about! Not that really I know very much about him I thought annoyance.

-

Arwen looked at the Northerner curiously. The woman's eyes flashed as she watched Legolas leave, "Do you like him?"Arwen inquired. Brandy's head jerked back.

"What?"she said distracted then she realize what Arwen had said then her voice turned to one of disgust, "No! What gave you that idea!" Arwen smirked.

-

She's laughing at me! "Why do you ask?" I asked tiring not to let her know that was possibly the biggest lie I ever told.

"Just checking," she said simply. "Would you like something to eat?" she asked changing the subject abruptly. I blinked. Then nodded, yes I really was very hungry. "Good. You will have to wear your coat to come with me to my flet so I can get you some clothes," she held up my trench coat.

I looked down at my clothes I wore a thin nightgown made of the lightest material I had ever felt it was very beautiful. I nodded in agreement I couldn't go walking around in this it was almost completely transparent! I quickly slipped it on and tied it looking expectantly at Arwen. Who then lead me out the door and into a hallway.

My jaw dropped, I had never thought a passage could look so beautiful! The archways were intricately designed and where what looked to be made from wood. Everything had a soft sort of glow to them even some of the elves they passed. Dazed, I fallowed Arwen to her flet without as so much as a peep.

"Here try this on," she stated and thrust a dark purple gowned in my arms, then steered me into the bathroom and left. I blinked and shook myself from stupor then shrugged off the nightgown pulled the purple gown on. It fit perfectly which surprised me because usually clothes for me were a few inches too short. I glanced in the mirror. The dress accented my tanned skin perfectly. Hmm... she really knows what she's doing, I thought with little shrug and left the bathroom.

As I entered the bed room I noticed that there was a pile of clothes on the bed and Arwen was digging in her wardrobe. At first I thought she hadn't noticed I was there but suddenly she tossed a part of slippers at me. I caught them without thinking.

"Those should fit," she remarked then closed the wardrobe door and looked at me. "That colour looks good on you and it looks like a good fit doesn't it?"she walked around me appraising the fit and look. "Though it could of been a little bigger around the bust you're slightly bigger then I am," I blushed a light pink. "No matter it will do tell you have your own clothes made," she stated with smiled.

"The dress fits perfectly fine, my Lady. I'm use to having my clothes a little tight around the chest," I said quietly and stopped myself from fidgeting. "I also have my clothes I brought with me," I added in after thought.

"Yes you do don't you,"she paused for a moment. "Do you often wear men's clothing?"she inquired with slight frown. I nodded.

"I prefer them actually they're handier and easier to move in for my line of work,"I replied then added, "though I wear dress occasionally I rarely ever wear ones as exquisite as this." I ran an appreciative hand lightly over the material.

"Your 'line of work?' " there was a questioning tone to her voice. She eyed me for a moment as I tried to think of an convincing lie but came up with none. Crap. But she spoke again, "You need not answer for it was impolite of me to ask," she said with an apologetic smile. She then noticed I hadn't put on the slippers she had tossed at me earlier. "You should put those on for they do no good in your hands," she stated with little grin as I hastily put then on.

"Ready?" I nodded, she then lead me out into the passage again. I was in awe as we entered a area that opened up like a balcony. I didn't really notice the strange looks I got from other elves.

"This place is HUGE," I stated I looked over the railing at the valley below. "And beautiful," I added softly. Arwen smiled.

"It is, if you take notice to it every few hundred years. My father built this place to be a sanctuary for our people and others,"she remarked softly looking at the scenery like one who has seen it all their life.

"Sanctuary?"I asked halting the craning my neck and looked at her curiously. She smiled sadly.

"Rivendell, or Imladris as we call it, was built to be a safe haven from the evils of Mordor,"she explained. I nodded not quite understanding but I never would I had never grew up here so unless I read the history of this world.

"**Suilad**," a elf said suddenly appearing in front of me. I jumped back and nearly fell on my ass. The elf laughed.

"_Merde_, man don't DO that!" I growled at him, the taste of adrenaline in my mouth made me feel very irritated. I didn't like being scared to me it felt like showing my worst enemy a weakens.

"**Sister, who is this charming young maiden?**" the elf inquired with a hint of sarcasm in his voice at the word 'Charming'. I gave him a 'I-know-what-you-said' look. He smiled cheekily back.

"_It's not nice to talk about some right in front of them in a different language, Bub_," I stated with a pleasant smile on my face. He gave me a blank look. I grinned.

"I don't think she said nice to meet me but...any way. Do you know where Elladan is?" he asked looking at Arwen, who shook her head.

"I thought he was with you. This is Lady Brandy,"she motioned to me. I cocked a eyebrow at him. "She will be staying in Imladris until she if well enough to travel back home," she explained with a small smile.

"And here I thought she had came to try and snag Legolas for a husband,"he said in surprise than added in annoyance, "Like the rest of the female population."

"Trust me I would never want to marry a man you thought I was helpless without him," I said with a snort. He glanced at Arwen who's brow raised in surprise.

"This is my brother Elrohir, híril Brandy,"Arwen introduced the elf in front of me. I blinked. Shit.

"Uh... I... Uh,"I stutter but Elrohir interrupted her.

"Think nothing of it híril Brandy," Elrohir said with a smirk . "It's actually nice to be spoken to like a I'm a normal elf instead of a Elf-lord," he added. Arwen laughed.

"And you don't get that with Elladan and I?"she asked in amusement.

"Well that's hardly the point, Arwen. You and Elladan are family it's your right to tease me and talk to me like family but híril Brandy on the other hand..."he trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Lord Elrohir, for my words," I murmured as I looked at the ground then to my surprise there were two of them standing in front of me arguing.

"**Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you**," Elrohir's-look-alike stated with a frown.

"**As I, you, Brother**," Elrohir replied. "**We were suppose to go hunting,**" his tone had a hint of inquiry in it.

"**We were until Gorfindel caught me sneaking into the stables. Therefor I've had a lengthy lecture and Father wishes to speak with us, now**," the word 'now' was stressed. Elrohir nodded.

"Brother, this is híril Brandy she will be staying in Rivendell tell she is well enough to travel home,"he looked at Arwen for conformations, she nodded. I smirked.

"**Why not ask the person who it concerns?**"I arched a brow at him then froze when I realized what I had said. "_Merde_"I said in shock. What did I just say? Did I just speak a language I have never heard before? Let alone spoke before?

"Uh, E-excuse me,"I replied, silently grateful I spoke in English instead of whatever Elrohir was speaking and ran.

"Híril Brandy wait!" Arwen shouted after me, I ran faster. I pelted down some stairs and out into a garden. What the hell did I do! That thought kept on echoing through my head as I ran blindly through the garden into some sort of archery ranges. I must of startled a few archers because a few curses flew my way as they missed their shots.

I couldn't help but chuckled as I kept on running tell I came to some sparing circles further down the path I took. I nearly slammed into a guy whole suddenly step in front of me.

"Whoa! Sorry I didn't see you..,"I blurted before could even look at who I ran into.

"**It's all right**, híril nín," it was Legolas. I blinked and shook my head a little. "Are you alright?"he asked in concern.

"Not really but I will be with a little help,"I said with annoyance and pulled him with me to the sparring circles.

"Uh ... what are you doing?"Legolas asked in confusion as I let him go by the side lines.

"I'm going to fight,"I stated. He blinked.

"What?"

"I'm going to fight,"

"You can't fight,"I gave him a look. "You're hurt," he added quickly.

"I've fought with worse. Broken collar bone. Broken hand. Broken jaw. I can handle a broken arm, Legolas," I remarked with a smirk. He still wasn't convinced I was being very smart right now. But I didn't care I needed to get my frustrations out, and nothing was better for that then kicking butts of a few cocky males.

I walked up to the main sparing circle and waited for the match to end. I almost laughed out loud as I saw what type of fighting they were doing. It was a odd combination of boxing and wrestling. I could beat them with BOTH my arms tied behind my back. Of course my grand-father made sure I knew how to fight both hand to hand and with a weapon. All part of being in the guild he said and of course I learned.

I jumped slightly as I noticed Legolas was behind me. It was annoying how he could startle me so easily and others had such a hard time. Maybe it was the elf in me or him. Shaking myself from these thoughts I turned my attention back to the circle and I burst out laughing.

"God, who fights like this anymore?" I snorted. " And they're just standing there taking the hits not moving at all," I said disgusted. "They need training BAD," I added. I sighed in relief once the match was finished I stepped forward. Legolas tried to put a hand on my shoulder to stop me but it missed by scant millimetres. I winked at him. He was taken back by this.

Smirking, I walked in to the middle of the circle. Silence met me, I was unconcerned most people reacted like this to me. I tilted m head to the side sizing up the man in front of me.

"What's this? A she-elf come to congratulate me?" He said wily. His long blond hair was coated with dirt and sweat. He wore no shirt and so his skin was cover in it too.

"No," I shook my head. "I've come to challenge you," I drawled with a little smile. He looked at me in amusement thinking this a joke.

"Fight you? A female?"he asked as though contain-plating his decision. I nodded. He burst out laughing and the crowd join in. I stood there unfazed until his laugher fell short. "You can't be serious?" he stated.

"Oh, I 'm very serious, _mon ami_," I remarked looking as non-chalant. "I have watched you fight and it is pitiful," I shook my head. "If you are the best I would hate to see the worst," I added with a little grin. He glared at me.

"You are being stupid, **híril** Brandy,"Legolas hissed. I looked over at him in amusement.

"Why are you so worried, Legolas? It's not like he'll actually beat me,"I scoffed. I must of hit the a nerve because I felt the anger almost radiating off the elf in front of me.

I looked back to him, "So?"I asked innocently. He just nodded. "Weapons or just fists?" I inquired.

A/N:_ smiles_ I'm having to much fun with this. A Legolas kiss to anyone who reviews ...or a kiss from any other sexy male from Lord of the Rings or X-men.


	4. Butt Kicking Fights and Clothes

**Disclaimer**:

**BL**: Oh your back again _smiles _ok disclaimer-

**Legolas**:_ runs in and hides behind BL_ Keep them away!

**Fan girls**:_ run in screaming and drag him away_

**BL**: Well that was interesting _then thinks for a moment_ HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET IN HERE!

**Brandy**: _walks in _Who?

**BL**: The fangirls!

**Brandy**; Fan girls?_looks around_

**Legolas**: _runs past with twenty fangirls behind him _HELP!

**Brandy**: _blinks_ OOOoh _looks at BL_ Do you think I should go help?

**BL**: YES!

**Brandy**: okay, okay I got you _she puts her hands up in a back off gesture. Turns and runs off after the fan girls and Legolas._

**BL**: _turns to the readers_ okay know for the disclaimer before someone else interrupt again. I don't own any of The Lord of The Ring or Marvel characters.

**Brandy**: Except me! _there was an explosion_ I'm alright! _shouts as smoke billows into view_

**BL**: _rolls eyes _But is Legolas? _Shouts back _

**Brandy**: Uh... _there's a long pause then a groan_ Yep, he's fine!

**BL**: _sighs_ This void's going to need a lot of spackel and paint in a while

"_French_"

"**Elvish"**

**AN:I'm so sorry if this chapter is wonky I didn't have time to check it over. So, I'm sorry if there's anything wrong with it. AND I VERY VERY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UNDATE.**

**_Chapter Four: Butt Kicking Fights and Clothes_**

"Fists," he said as calmly. I nodded as readied myself, leaving my hands at my sides. He smirked and went into the classic boxer stance. I cocked my head to the side and didn't smile. This usually unnerved most of my opponents because it looked like I was checking them out(which I kinda was at the time).

"Ready when you are, _Cher_," I drawled then licked my bottom lip. I felt that get his attention as he nodded and began to circle me. I stood perfectly still watching him with my eyes. When he was behind me he moved to tackle me. I dropped to my stomach. There was a few chuckles as he flew over top of me and dove into the dirt. I got to my feet.

"I didn't even have to touch you and you're already in the dirt. Tsk, tsk, _Cher_," I remarked looking down at him. He glared at me as he got to his feet and dove at me again.

This time he caught me in the stomach and I was on the ground with him on top. He held both my arms tightly, above my head. I smiled, through the pain that lanced along my injured arm.

"Not that I don't mind the position we're in... But,"I kneed him in the stomach and as his grip loosened, I rolled. "I like it better when I'm on top,"I murmured as I sat on his chest, my knees holding his arms down.

"Hmm... looks like I won this round," I said softly in his ear before rolling off him and getting to my feet in one graceful move. He got to his feet and glared at me, I smirked back. "Care to try again, _mon cher_?" I asked, arching a brow. I felt his anger as he nodded again.

He moved more cautiously this time and he didn't try to tackle me. I grinned and gave him a "come on," gesture. He took a swing I dodged it and he moved to take another, I ducked. But he was ready for me and back handed me instead. SMACK. I stumbled back a little, I felt blood trickled down my chin.

I licked the blood from my lip and winced slightly as my tongue touched the fresh split. I looked at him in mock surprise, "You hit like a child, _Cher_," I remarked with a little smile. I walked towards him until I was about a foot from him.

"Let me show you how to hit, _mon ami_," I said lightly then punched him in the jaw then backed a pace away. He head whipped to the side, and he doubled over a little before turning back towards me.

"Not bad," he said softly as he lightly touched his jaw. I grinned at him just before I spin kicked him in the head. The crowd groaned as my opponent dropped to the ground.

"How was THAT?"I said sarcastically as I looked down at him. He, was face down in the dirt, groaned. "Do you yield? Or, would you like to me to added to the pain?"I inquired with an ironic smile. He rolled onto his back and slowly got up. I watched him warily as he gained his feet and looked at me.

"I yield to you, my lady and with it my respect," he said quietly his gaze never leaving mine. I bowed to him, which seemed to surprise him, then turned and exited the sparring circle. Legolas was standing there with his arms crossed not looking at all happy.

"I hope you feel better now" he said irritated. I walked up to him and dabbed at my lip and nodded.

"I feel MUCH better now," I said with a self-confidant smile. For a spilt second Legolas' face softened a little before he covered it.

"Well at least something good came out of this," he remarked, then grimaced as he looked behind me. I turned to see what he was looking at and say the guy I just sparred with walking towards me.

"So Legolas YOU know this captivating woman?"my now very dirt covered opponent asked with bemused expression on his face.

"Uh, yes," Legolas said with a smile then added in almost inaudible undertone, "Unfortunately."I could of smacked him for that, but instead I glared at him. He ignored me though, "This is lady Brandy, she will be staying until she has healed enough to travel home," Legolas explained.

"Healed?" the blond elf said in disbelief, "you fought me hurt?"I nodded. "I admire your bravery,  
**híril nín**. You are an amazing warrior," he complimented. I nodded my thanks.

"I don't know about anyone else but I'm hungry and I need to know where the kitchens are to remedy that," I said looking at Legolas, who nodded and turned to leave. I was about to fallow when the blond elf spoke again.

"My Lady, your fighting skills are very interesting. Where did you acquire them?" he asked moving to walk beside me. I smirked.

"Here and there, but mostly from my Grandfather, I suppose," I said with a shrug. "Why do you ask?"I stopped and looked at him curiously.

"I would like you to help with training of the Imladris' guards," he asked as though he just wanted to know if I liked sugar in my coffee. I stared at him in disbelief.

"You would like what?"I said in surprise, my eyes wide. Shit... please don't tell me I just kicked the butt of some important elf-lord, I begged silently.

"Glorfindel, you are being unkind. You haven't even introduced yourself to her," Legolas chided the blond haired elf in front of him. Crap... I did, I though with annoyance. Why the hell do I always go along with my impulses? All they do is get me into trouble.

"I am sorry, híril nín for my rudeness," Glorfindel replied with a little bow. "I am Lord Glorfindel Warden of the Imladris and advisor to Lord Elrond,"he said with a smile, as he took my hand and kissed it. I arched a brow at him, then at Legolas.

"Nice to meet you I'm sure, but what is this about you wanting me to help you with training the Rivendell Guard?"I asked not be put off.

"You have skills híril nín and I would like your help,"Glorfindel stated looking at me eagerly. I glanced at Legolas and smirked because I could feel his total surprise and annoyance.

"Yeah, sure. Why not," I said with a smile. "If I am to do this I will not tolerate disrespect to me or to anyone else," I stated looking Glorfindel straight in the eye.

He nodded. "Of course,"he said not breaking my eye contact.

"Good,"I murmured as I turned and started to walk away. "Be ready, Lord Glorfindel," I called over my shoulder. I walked back the way I came.

"Do you realize what you just did?" Legolas asked as he ran up behind me. I glanced back at him and smiled.

"No not really,"I replied with a shrug. He stared at me.

"You just beat Lord Glorfindel in a fight," he sound almost at awe. I stopped and stared at him.

"Well he was horrible, if he was the best I'd hate to see the worst," I remarked off handily.

"He is the Warden of the Rivendell Guards," he stated, fallowing me. I smiled.

"Really? So he was the best?"I replied. "That's sad," I added with a chuckle. I stopped and turned to face him ,when I noticed Legolas had stopped. He was staring at me.

"What?"I asked curiously.

"You sound like your asked to help train guards all the time," he sounded astounded. I smiled.

"In sense I do, I've trained mainly m-my friend,"my voice cracked, I shook my head slightly to rid myself of unpleasant thoughts, "I-I trained several students of my grandfathers,"I added in a restrained voice as I turned to head back to the house.

X X X

"Do you even know where you are going?" Legolas inquired with a slight smile as he fallowed me pass the same statue twice. I glared at him.

"Are you going to help me, or just watch me starve to death?"I muttered angry with myself for not eating the morning I went on my hike. He laughed.

"You passed the kitchens four passages back," he remarked, "that way," as he pointed down the corridor I just exited from.

"... Thanks,"I turned back down the corridor he said the kitchens were, then I stopped when I noticed he wasn't fallowing. "Aren't you coming?"I said frowning. He was staring at me again. He shook his head slightly when he noticed I was looking at him.

"Uh...,"he coughed, "of course,"he said his brow furrowed slightly as he nodded and stepped closer.

"Day dreaming were you?"I inquired with a little smirk. A pink tinge painted his cheeks as I looked at him. "Come on, I'm hungry and standing here won't fill my stomach,"I stated and motioned for him to lead. He hastily moved to lead. I grinned at him as I fallowed him to the kitchens.

I looked about as we entered a door, I passed like three times. I could of punched him for not pointing THAT out. I looked about at the kitchen. It was just like the olden days ones with enormous wood ovens to bake things in and fire pits for roasting meat on. The aroma of freshly cook pastries and breads filled the air, my mouth watered.

"**Can I help you, Prince Legolas**?" a female cook asked as she put a loaf of bread on the table. She glanced at me before turning to the oven again to put another loaf in.

"**Yes, I would like two meals please, Lairawen**"he said with a polite smile. Lairawen nodded and went to get their meals but not without one last glance at me.

"So this is the kitchens? hm," I said with an appreciative look around. I grimaced slightly as I saw some elves skinning a deer then gutting it. Legolas gave me a odd look. "_Que_?" I asked as turned back to him. He blinked in confusion.

" What?"I repeated in English.

"You have never seen an animal skinned before?" he asked with a frown. Inwardly I winced.

"Uh, once... it is not a sight I like to see very much," I mumbled, then looked for Lairawen, who was putting two plates on a tray. Along with two mugs and a flask. I smiled my thanks and picked the tray up. I walked over to a table in the corner and set it on the table.

I sat and pulled a plate towards me. I was about to dig in when I noticed Legolas still frowning at me. I put the fork I was holding down and looked at him, "What?"I asked both eyebrows raised.

"You didn't cook when you were travelling?"

"No, my friend did the cooking,"I answered quietly, a flicker of sadness passed over my face before I could cover it.

"We will find your friend, Brandy,"he said softly as he placed a hand on my arm. I shivered slightly as he touched my skin, my eyes suddenly sought out his. Crystal blue eyes met my gaze with unwavering intensity. 'This is _fou_. What the hell am I doing? I haven't even been here for even a day and I'm getting all wrapped up in some guy,' I thought ruefully. I looked away purposely braking eye contact.

"She can look after herself. After all, I taught her everything I know," I stated picking up my fork again and took a bite of my food.

"You were travelling with another woman?" Legolas asked, he sounded shocked. I glanced back at him in amusement.

"Why? She is like me, she has powers and training. She will be fine," I replied. "I'm just worried about her. She is young and impulsive,"I muttered going back to my food.

"How long have you known her?"

"I found her when she was nine. She was trying to pick my pocket,"I smiled, "I took her in and gave her a home with me and my Grandfather. She's twenty- three now."

"So in a sense you raised her like daughter," he remarked and nodded in understanding.

"I'd rather think of me being a big sister then a mother," I sais with a laugh. "I don't picture myself being a very good mother.

"I think you would make a good mother," he remarked matter-of-factly. I gave him a side ways glance and began to laugh.

"Yeah, the person who burns everything she touches and never changed a diaper in her life," I pointed out then added, "I'm a better fighter then a conventional woman." I began to eat again.

"It takes more then the ability to cook and look after small children," Legolas said softly as he picked up his fork and started to eat.

I spend rest of the day with Legolas, we mostly walked around until Arwen found us in the kitchens.

"Brandy, there you ARE," she sound very relieved to see me. "Are you alright?" she asked worry in her eyes.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"I said arching a brow. She looked from me to Legolas.

"You seemed very upset earlier,"she stated softly. Inwardly I grimaced, I wanted to forget about that little accident with Elrohir and speaking a completely different language.

"I'm fine now,"I replied not looking up from the cup in front of me.

"What happened to you lip?" she asked suddenly, in surprise.

"Uh... I got punched... backhanded really,"I replied. I felt a pang of shock from Arwen. I looked up, her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. I glanced at Legolas, he was smirking.

"How!"she asked her eyes still wide.

"Well, I went down to the sparring rings and fought a little,"I said with a little shrug as though it was nothing.

"Fought?"

"Yes, I needed to...relax,"

"Relax?"

"Yeah, you know unwind. Release tension," I said calmly. "I had so much pent up energy that I need to release it. So I kicked some butt,"I added with a shrug. Arwen just stared at me for a moment.

"Who did you fight?" she asked curiously after a while. I smirked and looked at Legolas.

"Would you like to tell her?" He shook his head.

"I'll let you have the privilege of that," he replied as he leaned back in his chair. I gave him a little grin before turning my attention back to Arwen.

"Lord Glorfindel," I said with indifference. Her jaw dropped again in disbelief.

"You didn't!"she stated in surprise. I nodded. She shook her head in amusement, "And?"

"She won,"Legolas cut in. "Twice, actually. Now he wants her to help train the Rivendell Guard," he added taking a sip from his mug.

"To help train the Guards? By Valar, you must be very skilled for Lord Glorfindel to ask you to do THAT," Arwen remarked. I arched a brow at her.

"Don't get me wrong female elves do train in the arts of war, But only to know how to protect themselves. Most females never go beyond basic weapons training. So it is very surprising that you have more skill then Lord Glorfindel and that he has asked for your help," she explained.

"Trust me, my skill goes beyond basic weapons training,"I stated with a little smirk.

"Good then you will be a welcome addition," she said with a kind smile. She then glanced at Legolas. "My brothers were wondering where you are,"she remarked still smiling.

"And they will continue to wonder until they find me. Until then I'm hiding from them," he remarked. I chuckled.

"And how are you going to do that?" I inquired with a arched brow.

"By staying with you and Arwen," he replied. Arwen and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Why may I ask?" I asked once I had recovered from my laughter.

"Because they will begin to tease me about spending the day with you," he replied. I stared at him.

"But won't that just give then more licence to tease you?" I said with little smile. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it.

"You do have a point," he admitted grudgingly. I smirked.

"I always do," I remarked with a little grin. Arwen laughed.

"She got you there, Legolas," she remarked with a little smirk. He gave me an annoyed look, I gave a little shrug in my defence.

I took another sip of what every was in my cup in front of me. Whatever it was didn't taste like wine or any kind of alcoholic drink I had tasted before. It was sweet, but it didn't coat your throat like normal sweet drinks did and it was clear.

"Uh, Legolas? What's this drink called?"I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Miruvor. It's a sort of wine made from pears and other fruits," he explained. I nodded.

"It is one of the less potent wines," Arwen added with a slight chuckle. Legolas smirked slightly too. I looked from one to the other.

"Did I miss something?" I inquired confused. Legolas just shook his head.

"No, we were just remembering a incident with the twins and Lord Erestor," he replied. I arched a brow at him.

"Well, my brothers had the bright idea to get Lord Erestor drunk at the Hall of Fire," she explained. "But it didn't work out to well for them because lord Glorfindel noticed and told Erestor. Well, they both teamed up and switched my brothers' drinks to something a little stronger then what they had been drinking..."

"And your brothers got drunk while Lord Erestor and Glorfindel were sober?" I continued with a smile. She nodded. "Sounds like me and my brother," I mused.

"Brother? You have siblings?" Arwen asked in surprise. I nodded.

"Ya, a half-brother,"I said with a nod. "Same father, different mother," I explained.

"So he has powers also?" Legolas inquired looking at me intently. I looked down at my cup.

"I don't know... I haven't seen him in many years," I half lied. Legolas nodded in understanding. Relief went through me at this. I really didn't want to lie to them anymore then I had to. Arwen stood up and looked at me.

"We should go and get ready for dinner," Arwen stated looking at me. I looked down at myself. The dress I was in was well dusted with dirt and the once white bandages on my arm were now a tan colour.

"Uh... yeah, we should," I said with a embarrassed shrug and stood up. "I'll see you later, Legolas," I said awkwardly and let Arwen lead me back to her room.

"Are you sure you're alright, Brandy?" she asked once we were in her room.

"Never better," I replied. She stared at me for moment before going to her wardrobe and pulling out a rustic red dress with long draping sleeves and gold embroidery around the bodice and hem. With matching slippers.

"Here, you can wear this to dinner," she put the dress on a chair. "But first a bath," she added pulling me to the bathroom, "Call me if you need help washing or rinsing your hair," with that she closed the door.

I had an interesting time trying to wash my hair with one hand, I only had to call in once Arwen to help me rinse it. Afterwards once I was dry and wrapped in robe, she changed my bandages on my arm and helped me get dressed. There's one thing I have to say about elvish dresses they were pretty damn comfy and light. In my option the best kind to wear.

"So how would you like me to do your hair?' she asked as she finished combing my hair. I thought for a moment I was never one to fool round with my hair. I always put it in and braid or pony tail.

"Do what ever you want to it" I remarked with a shrug. Grinning, Arwen began to pin half it up and left the rest cascading down her shoulders in soft curls.

"Now, the finishing touch," She said as she showed me a simple headdress with a single gem that dangled from it. Arwen placed it on my head so the jewel laid in the middle of my forehead. After a few moments it was secure in my hair and she helped me put on the dress she lent me to wear.

"What are these?" she asked slightly bewildered. I looked over my shoulder to see what she meant. She was holding my bikini underwear up and looking at them with a confused frown on her graceful features.

"Those are my underwear, Arwen," I said trying not to laugh at her. If it was possible she looked more confused. "I wear it under my clothes," I explained trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh,"she put them on the bed with my other clothes. " And these?" she asked holding up my bra.

"It's a corset of sorts," I said vaguely as I attempted not to smile as she examined them.

"A corset?"

"Yes"I said turning away a little and smiled. "I should leave and let you get ready for dinner," I remarked turning to face her.

"Oh yes. Of course," she said looking up from my clothes distractly. "I will find you after I get dressed, alright?" I nodded and left.

**

* * *

**

**I take this time to thank all my reviewers:**

**gary**: You were my first reviewer so Thank you VERY much

**Richard -Raven-Croft:** You are too kind Thank you

**Kareathrine W.** : Ah, don't believe everything you here about me _smiles_

**Agent-G**: I know it should be in a lord of the rings section but there will be a preqeul that will have X-men Evolution in it and will be AU of mine that will continue on with different characters and of course Brandy will make an appearance every now and agin.

**ephona**: see I did _smiles_ and thanks for the review!

**Raz 42492**: thanks for the advise and hopefully this won't be considered a Marry-Sue. Brandy is not always going to be like she is right now _smirks_ I'm just getting started.

**ForeverInslaved**: I thought that would be funny as a first time use of her powers to show she still is having trouble with her powers.

**Now review and I might give you Legolas or any other hot male being in Middle-Earth for the night _chuckles_but I need reviews it the only way I know people like my story!**


	5. Dorwinnian Wine

**Disclaimer:**

**BL: _Is a sleep under a thick blanket_ **mumble, mumble... pretty elves

**Brandy: _walks up with a pair of music thimbles, grinning evilly_**

**Legolas:_ behind her with a fog horn _**

**Legolas and Brandy: _mashes thimbles together while Legolas press the fog horn button_**

**BL: _Jumps awake screaming_ **Don't burn the Elf-Ranch!

**Brandy and Legolas: O.o**

**BL: **What?...Huh?... **_looks about_** Oh disclaimer, right.I don't own any of The Lord of The Ring or Marvel characters. Except Brandy and that Elf-Ranch.

**Brandy:** I think that was a dream

**BL:** oh... damn

**Legolas:** I sincerely HOPE that was a dream...

_French_

**Elvish**

**_Chapter Five: Dorwinnian Wine_**

* * *

I walked down the passage looking about taking in the beauty that was this place. I wandered in a hope that I would come across my room. 

"My lady, are you looking for the dinning hall?" a male voice asked. I smiled as I recognized his voice.

"Yes, I am. How ever did you know, my prince?" I asked not turning to face him.

"I must be able to read your mind, milady," Legolas stated in amusement. I turned to face him.

"That WOULD be interesting, my prince," I remarked smirking. He looked at me in surprise.

"Lady Brandy?" he asked slightly stunned. He must of not of seen my face.

"Yes, Prince Legolas?" I asked in mock inquiry.

"Uh..." he shook his heads lightly. "Would you like me to show you to the dinning hall?" he asked covering his moment of shock.

"Yes of course," I replied with a little smile. He offered me his arm so he could lead me to dinning hall I took it politely. A tingle went down my body as Legolas touched my skin with his. I could feel that Legolas felt it too. I tried to ignore it, but the longer he touched me the more difficult it was to push it aside. I could tell it was getting to him too because he was lightly caressing the skin on my arm.

"You look beautiful, Brandy," he murmured softly as he stopped walking and turned to face me. I looked at him in surprise. This was the first time he had ever called me 'Brandy' not 'lady Brandy'.

"Thank you," I mumbled not quite looking him in the eyes. Suddenly I spotted Arwen walking towards me she didn't look surprised to see me with Legolas. "Good evening, Arwen," I said forcing a smile to my lips.

"Good evening, Lady Brandy, Prince Legolas," she said smiling as she looked from Legolas to me. "I see you have found a escort to dinner,"she leaned forward and whispered, "And a very handsome one too." I felt myself blush which annoyed me because I was rarely one to blush.

"Uh, would you like to accompany us?"I asked not looking at Legolas, who cast me a slightly confused look.

"Yes, I think I will," she replied with a little smirk as she took my arm and she lead me down the passage to the great hall. Legolas trailed behind us. " You DO like him," she whispered softly so only I would hear. I blushed again.

"Not in that way," I whispered back. Arwen's smile broadened.

"Will you come to the Hall of Fire after dinner?" she asked suddenly changing the topic.

"What goes on at this Hall of Fire?"I asked just as we entered the Great Hall. Just as we did Legolas took my other arm and Arwen slipped away to the high table where her family was. I smiled and shook my head a little at Arwen 's grace and wit.

"Shall we?" Legolas asked softly as he glanced at me. I nodded and he lead me to the High table. I sat beside Arwen and he sat by the twins.

I cast a look about the Hall, I noticed that several elves were looking at me. I ignored it because I was somewhat use to it (when you have pointed ears and "demonic" eyes you have to get use to being stared at). Soon dinner was served and I could focus on something else beside the abuse I have taken as a child. I just listened to the conversations around me as I ate. Soon as I finished I slipped into the garden beside the Hall and sat beside a tree.

Closing my eyes, I sat there soaking in the beauty around me as cool wind washed over me. I inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent of lilies and roses. I moved to lean back and winced as I put pressure on my injured arm. Shifting so I sat with all my weight on my good arm as I gazed up at the stars.

"Beautiful," a voice said softly. My head jerked about to see who had spoken. It was Lord Glorfindel.

"Yes they are," I said looking back up at the stars.

"I wasn't speaking of the stars milady," he said with a smile. I gave him amused look.

"Trying to earn brownie points?"I asked wily as I stood up.

"Brownie points?"

"Ya, bonus points... trying to get on my good side. So that I'll be nice to you in training,"

I replied smiling as I moved to go past him. He stepped in front of me.

"I assure you, milady, that I am not trying to earn 'brownie points'," he replied smiling down at me. I blinked in surprise.

"Uh, well... I'm flattered, milord..." I began.

"Brandy?" Arwen called softly from the doors of the Hall. Relief shot through me as I met her eyes.

"I have to go," I mumbled and quickly left. As soon as I got to Arwen I let my relief show, "Thank you!"I said in a bare whisper. She smiled and lead me to the Hall of Fire.

"What are friends for,** mellon**?" she asked with a little giggle just as we enter the Hall of Fire. It was amazing. I looked about in awe. Nothing in New Orleans or any where else I have been looked as beautiful as this hall did.

It's walls stretched high over head and met into graceful carved arches. They're pearly whiteness and gave off a soft glow. I smiled as I noticed the many fire places that lined the walls every few meters along with several basins of oil that were alight.

"_This place is fabulous_,"I said smiling as Arwen cast me a confused look. "I said this place is fabulous," I repeated in English. She nodded her understanding.

"I hoped you would like it,"she replied with smile.

I watched the elves dancing and talking. I began to sway to the sad but hauntingly beautiful music. I suddenly found myself swept into dance by one of the twins. I blinked in surprise as how easily I fell into the steps of the dance.

"What are you doing?" I asked too surprised to be angry. He smirked.

"I thought I would make up for my rudeness earlier," he replied as he twirled me round.

"I guess you're forgiven then, milord Elrohir," I said smoothly as with out pausing in step. His smile broadened.

"You are very observant, Lady Brandy. You are one of the few that can tell me and Elladan apart," he mused as he spun me to a halt as the song ended.

"I take that as compliment, milord," I said with a slight bow. "And thank you for the dance,"I added turning to leave.

"I t was my pleasure," he stated as he halted me by snagging my hand and kissed it. I blinked as he released my hand and left. I then returned to Arwen's side, she was smiling.

"I suppose you liked that," I remarked slightly annoyed as I stood beside her. Suddenly one of the twins, I couldn't tell which, thrust a large goblet full of some kind of wine into my hand then dashed away. I looked at the goblet then at the back of the twin's back. "Is it safe to drink?" I asked with a arched brow.

"Knowing my brothers it's probity the strongest of wines," she remarked amused. I looked at the wine then at her and shrugged.

"I need to relax and wine's suppose to do that," I remarked taking a sip from the goblet then immediately grimaced at the taste. "_What the hell is this stuff_?" I said in disgust as I looked into the deep red liquid.

"Excuse me?" Arwen asked with a surprised look on her face.

"I said what is this stuff," I repeated. She took my goblet and sniffed it before taking a sip.

"That is Dorwinnian wine," she said with a grimace as she handed the goblet back.

"I would of thought elvish wine would tasted better then normal wine," I stated with a arched brow.

"Most of our wines do but not those that are not almost pure alcohol." Arwen replied dryly. I looked at her in surprise, and she looked back with amusement. "There's a reason Dorwinnian wine is favored by Elves who wish to get drunk." I chuckled and took another sip.

"I guess I'll just have to get used to it,"I remarked with a shrug. Arwen laughed.

"You are not like any ellth I ever met,"Arwen said smirking. "Most females don't like Dorwinnian wine," she stated with amusement.

"Have you ever met an elf that has been raised like a human?" I asked wryly. She shook her head smiling. "This isn't even the oddest I can get, Arwen," I assured her grinning, "You haven't seen anything yet." I took a gulp of my drink just as a male elf I never met before asked me to dance.

"Such a beautiful creature as yourself should not stand on the sidelines, milady," he stated his brown eyes were full of amusement as he held out his hand gracefully. I smiled at him, I was starting to get a buzz, so I happily took his hand and he directed me to the dance floor.

The song that started to played was one of the more cheerful elvish songs I had heard tonight. Ari, as I found out later, placed his hand at the small of my back as he took my hand and pulled me closer. He then pulled me into a sort of jig, I laughed as he twirled me about. I was very giddy by the time the song had ended.

"**Le hannon**, Ari. You are a wonderful dancer," I said grinning and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and looked surprised at my kiss.

"**Le hannon**, milady, you are too kind," he replied and kissed my hand. I smiled back as I moved to stand by Arwen, who gave me my goblet. I took another gulp and listened to the new song.

Xx X x X x X x X

"You look like you were having fun," Arwen remarked several hours later, in amusement as she glanced off to the side to look at Legolas, he did not look very happy.

"I am," Brandy said grinning happily.

"I'll be right back," Arwen said softly. Brandy nodded as she took another drink. Arwen walked over to the elf-prince. His attention was focussed on the red hair elf who had just excepted another offer to dance.

"Why not ask her to dance?" she whispered in his ear, he jumped in surprise.

"Arwen, you startled me!" he exclaimed one hand going to his chest.

"You did not answer me," she remarked giving him a look.

"No, I would not intrude on her fun," he replied watching Brandy dance. Arwen arched a graceful brow.

"Have you ever thought she might want you to intrude?" she asked watching him carefully. Surprise flickered across his face before he covered it. She smiled then added, "The twins are feeding her Dorwinnian wine."

"What?" he asked taken back at this news.

"My brothers are giving her Dorwinnian wine. And," she looked over at Brandy, who was polishing off her third goblet of wine, "she just finished her three goblet, and here comes another elf to dance with her and Elladan with another goblet of wine."

Legolas looked over to see Glorfindel take her onto the dance floor. Arwen saw something she had never seen in the Elven prince's eyes. Jealously.

"You should rescue her from Lord Glorfindel, Legolas," Arwen urged as she realized who Brandy was dancing with. "She may do something she wouldn't do normally," Arwen stated putting a hand on his arm. Worry entered his eyes as he realized what she meant.

"She wouldn't...," Legolas began but couldn't continue.

"She was raised like a human, Legolas," Arwen said softly, worry was evident in her brown eyes. Both knew what could happen if Glorfindel managed to get her to his flet.

Xx X x X x X x X

I was totally smashed by now but I didn't care I was having a blast. I was getting spun and twirled but Lord Glorfindel, who was holding me rather intimately against him. I was laughing and I couldn't stop. Glorfindel had said something earlier and I found it hilarious.

Suddenly the world began to spin and my laugher faded as I halted trying to stop the spinning.

"Lady Brady, are you alright?" Glorfindel asked in concern as he stopped me from falling.

"Nope," I said, then giggled, "The world is spinning."

"I think you should go to bed,"he suggested pulling me to my feet.

"Nope," I said with a shake of my head and pulled away.

"But Lady Brandy," he began as he tried to grab me as I almost fell over. I recovered and made my way quickly to the door. I stood there for a moment before someone yanked me out the door and into the garden. I gasped in surprise as a hand went over my mouth and began to struggle.

"Lady Brandy, it's me! It's me! Legolas!" he stated in a harsh whisper, his grip loosened after I elbowed him in the stomach. After he released me I started to chuckle.

"Serves you right," I managed to get out when he cast me a glare as he rubbed his midriff.

"Forgive me for trying to prevent you from doing something stupid," he replied sarcastically.

"I don't need you to babysit me," I growled and started to walk- well stumble down some stairs. Legolas rolled his eyes and began to fallow me.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a elfling maybe I wouldn't feel the need to babysit you,"Legolas retorted. I stopped and whipped around so abruptly that I nearly fell on my butt.

"Who are you calling a child, Pretty boy?" I replied anger rising in me. My drunkenness was making me more reckless then usual.

"Pretty boy?" he repeated looking at me in surprise.

I nodded empathically and began to walk over a narrow bridge. He smiled slightly before fallowing me over the bridge. Suddenly I tripped and fell ever so nicely on the ground. Why can't I ever fall gracefully? I thought bitterly as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt Legolas' arms around my waist.

"Up you get," he murmured in my ear as he picked me up and set me on my feet. As soon as he released me I wobbled dangerously and quickly grabbed him around the waist to steady myself.

"I think you might of been right about me needing your help," I said awkwardly, my face inches from his. My body tingled at the feel of his body so close to mine, but I quickly put it off to just being the wine talking.

Legolas nodded mutely and slowly maneuvered me so that his arm was around my waist. I put an arm around his shoulder as he half carried me to my room. I kept glancing at him as we walked. He was rather cute when he was angry or annoyed, I shook my head of that thought. By the time we arrived at my door l was leaning heavily against him. When he stopped I sort of kept walking and nearly fell over.

"Whoa," I exclaimed then found myself pulled right against Legolas. My eyes widened slightly as my wine-fogged mind realized how close he was. "Thanks," I murmured and drunkenly pushed my door open with my free hand.

"Are you going to enter or just stand here?" he inquired with amusement when I didn't move.

"You know very well that I can't walk without your help," I grumbled. He smirked a little as he continued to help me in. I kicked the door closed when we stopped. "Come on I need you to help me into bed," I prompted without much thought. Legolas blinked.

"What did you say?" he asked surprised.

"I need you to help me into bed,"I repeated. He looked uncertain at that.

"I don't know, Lady Brandy..." he began but I pulled him towards the bed and he had to move forward to catch me before I hit the floor. Sighing, he righted me and move to the bed but when he did I pulled him with me on to the bed.

"Híril Brandy, this is very improper," he remarked as I laid my head on his chest and hugged him.

"It's not like I'm going to bite," I paused and looked up at him teasingly, "hard." He blinked at me not sure if he was hearing right. I chuckled. "Do lighten up, Prince Legolas. I'm not going to SLEEP with you. I'm just going to sleep ON you," I explained sleepily as I laid my head back down on his chest.

Xx X x X x X x X

Legolas looked at her in shock and tried to get up but couldn't because she was basically lying on top of him and wouldn't let go of him. Sighing, he tried to make himself as comfortable as possible as he felt Brandy fall asleep. He looked down at her sleeping form. He smiled slightly at her, a few locks of her hair had escaped her headdress and curled around her face as she slept. She looked very fragile and angelic. As he watched her sleep he soon found himself drifting off.

AN: SO sorry about not up dating in a while. Hopefully I'll be faster next time. I have also posted my first chapter to my King Arthur fanfic **Children of the Elements. SO PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
